Pebblepaw's Destiny
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Pebblepaw is told to go to the mountains in the prophecy, but dark secrets tell her otherwise... Rated K ... for now. ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Snowboarding

**Warrior cats is (c) Erin Hunter! Pebblepaw and Nightpaw belong to me, and me only. Enjoy the story!**

"So you're sure this is gonna work?" A cautious black tom mewed.

"Of course!" The other cat piped. "Now help me push this over here." The small cats nudged their object in between two rocks. "You're sure you smoothed it to perfection?" Teased the black tom as he put his two front paws on the slick piece of wood. "I spent literally a half moon smoothing this," replied the pale gray cat, rolling her gray eyes. "Now hop on!" A icy wind sliced through their fur as she started to climb aboard the wood. A sheer drop was beneath them, and a gorge lay below with another wall which was slick enough to slide off of.

"WAIT!" A voice shrieked just as the slicked down piece of bark started to slide off the edge of the cliff. "Stop! Stop it!" The black tom yowled. Too late! The wood slipped off the edge of the cliff and slid down the icy slope. "WOO HOO!" The pale she-cat hooted, her gra eyes wide with excitement. "NIGHTPAW!" A white tom was looking at them from where they had previously been. "PEBBLEPAW! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Cloudtail!" Pebblepaw yowled. "This is SOOO much fun," she added as a large, slick rock got in their path. "ARGHHH!" Nightpaw screeched as they collided with it and flew up into the air.

"OH MY STARCLAN!" squealed Pebblepaw as the piece of wood started to tilt in the air. "HOLD ON!"  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Nightpaw spat angrily as he gripped the wood with all his might. They both grunted as they hit the slick ground and started to spin out of contol. Hit the brakes!" Pebblepaw joked as they spun around, wind rippling through their fur. "PEBBLEPAWAWAWAW! I'm gonna kill you if we survive this!" Nightpaw howled as they started to slide down another slope. "Promise you, we will!" Pebblepaw replied, a grin on her muzzle.

The leaf-bare air struck her fur as they slid through the undergrowth. The wind blew her fur back as they slid down another hill. Suddenly, a snap filled their ears as they connected with a rock...

"We're gonna die!" shouted Nightpaw as they tumbled through the air. "Just look for a soft spot in the snow!" Pebblepaw called back as their preview in the sky started to fade. "Snow IS soft!" Nightpaw squealed. "But it's cold!"

Pebblepaw twisted through the air, fear making her brain not work. With a loud _thud _she hit the snow. Darkness darkened her gaze, and she tried to pull her head out of the snow.

_My head! _she thought. _It's stuck in something! _Yanking hard, she tried to get her head out. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she stopped struggling. _Okay. _she thought. _Relax. Relax. _She sucked in the scent of rabbit.

_Great. I'm stuck in a rabbit burrow. _And worse then that, the rabbit was mocking her, shaking it's fluffy tail in her face. "If I get you... oooooh you'll be in bunny StarClan!" she hissed, snapping her fangs at the mocking rabbit. It stayed there for a few heartbeats before hopping away. _Now that I have peace I can get out of here._

But another scent filled her nose and she saw evil, amber eyes glaring at her. _Is that a..?  
_"FOX!" Pebblepaw shrieked, and found herself pulling with all her might that she felt as if her head was gonna pop off. With a loud _pop _she found herself tumbling through snow. The fox pushed it's head out of the tiny burrow, and she wondered how it got in there in the first place. Anyway, with it's head stuck it was no use. Walking over, she taunted it by slashing it's nose with her claws and raking them over it's face. It barked with anger and pain, and anger filled it's eyes as it snapped it's fangs at her. "Snapping your fangs won't get you out," she taunted as the fox barked again.

"Pebblepaw!" A wail echoed in her ears and she turned to see the black tom stumbling toward her, his pelt covered with ice-white snow. "What happen- OH MY STARCLAN!" he wailed at the sight at of the bloody fox. "Relax," Pebblepaw mewed cooly. "It's head is stuck in the burrow. "But what if it gets out?" the apprentice whimpered, his tail twitching with fear. "Let's get out of here then." They spun around and ran through the snow, leaving pawprints that could lead to something very bad.

"What were you thinking?" Cloudtail hissed as they walked back to camp. "You couldn't been killed. And you! Why did you attack a fox on your own?" Pebblepaw shoved her nose in the air. "For one, it was in the burrow I got stuck in! And two, it was stuck in the rabbit hole."  
"But that doesn't mean you can just claw it's face," Cloudtail scolded. "It couldn't gotten out and turned you into crow-food."  
"But it didn't."  
"That's not the point!" Nightpaw's tail bristled angrily as the two bickered. "Will you be quiet?" he snapped. "Let's just get back to camp." They contined in silence.

Nightpaw never got mad at anyone. How strange. As we entered camp Dovewing padded over. "Nice to have you back," she meowed icily. "You're in big trouble!" Firestar yowled and stalked over. "You left camp without permission and nearly got yourself killed!" Nightpaw cowered beneath his leader's rage, but Pebblepaw didn't. "We didn't get killed!" she hissed. "We were having _fun._"  
Firestar's green eyes blazed with anger. "Two moons of elder duty. You're not allowed to leave camp, and if you do then a warrior must be with you." Pebblepaw felt her claws unsheath as the flame colored tom spun around and stalked away. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet." she hissed under her breath. Cloudtail turned on her. "Do you know how many times Firestar had to _prove _he's loyal because of his kittypet roots?" he spat, fluffy tail lashing with such fiercness it ruffled the snow. "Do you know how much your breath stinks?" Pebblepaw replied before spinning around and padding to the apprentice den. She felt his burning blue gaze on her. She could feel Cinderheart, her mother's, disaprooving glance on her, but refused to meet it.

"Goodnight, Nightpaw." she mumbled as she curled up in her nest. "'Night, Pebblepaw." She fell into dark dreams full of foxes and going down a endless hill, the snow and wind in her eyes and fur, and the cold making her bones numb. She could hear a voice screeching her name, but it was faint. Pebblepaw could see bloody cat bodies tumbling down the hill after her, their eyes wide open and their jaws open in soundless wails.

"It's just a dream, just a dream..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Pebblepaw, with Firestar's permission, was out of camp, collecting moss. Birchfall was watching her, his eyes narrowed and sitting on a large root. "Hurry up," Birchfall called. "I promised to share tongues with Whitewing later on." Pebblepaw bristled. "Well, it's not _my_ fault that Firestar is dumb enough to confine me to camp." Birchfall turned on her. "Actually, it is," he snarled. "If you weren't dumb enough to leave camp in the first place then you wouldn't be in this mess." Pebblepaw looked down. Birchfall was right. "But I was just having fun!" protested the gray apprentice. Birchfall only put his paw on her head. "Sometimes having fun could get you in trouble." She wrinkled her nose. "Then what's the point of having fun?" The brown tom laughed. "Oh, come on, Pebblepaw. Lets go." Pebblepaw picked up the moss and padded after her Clanmate, a smile on her face.

For some reason, Birchfall had cheered her up, and normally he was as bossy as a queen. The silver feline yawned, her tongue slipping out the side of her maw, the tips of her whiskers touching the soft flesh. "Pebblepaw!" Birchfall snarled, his amber orbs flashing with both anger and impatience. "Watch what your doing!" Pebblepaw realized that when she parted her jaws, the moss nearly fell. "My apoligies," the apprentice whispered, and she held the moss tighter, her jaws clamped shut. "Now take this to the elders," the tom ordered when the two felines reached camp. He dropped the moss he had been carying on the ground. Pebblepaw lowered her neck and grabbed the moss, the earth-flavored leaves leaving a bad taste on her sensetive tongue.

_He's still as bossy as ever, _thought the she-cat. She ducked into the elders den, the tufts of grass brushing the fur on her head. "There you are," Mousefur meowed gruffly. Her grey face reminds Pebblepaw of Longtail's grey fur. "I feel like I've been sleeping on a hedgehog!" complained the elder, closing her amber eyes. "Fix my nest!"

Pebblepaw let the growl of annoyance rumble deep in her throat as she fixed Mousefur's nest, using a grey paw to comb out the sharp tufts of moss. "Hey! That piece was soft!" Mousefur growled. "Do it right!" Pebblepaw nodded, biting back a sharp retort. "Didn't you hear what I said?" snarled Mousefur. "I said to do it right! You're-"  
"Shut up, you lazy lump!" shouted Pebblepaw. "I'm trying to work, and I can't when your breathing down my neck and shouting at me!"

Mousefur didn't meow or even blink. Her amber eyes were wide. Nobody has ever stood up to Mousefur before. "Pebblepaw!" The she-cat's head turned to see Firestar. The gleam of the sun in the den made his fur turn into flames, and his forest green orbs were blazing with anger. "My den. _Now_." The silver cat gulped before dropping the moss. As she left, she felt Longtail whisper in her ear, "It's alright, little one. You were brave to stand up to her."

But she didn't feel brave, or good about herself. All the cats were giving her angry looks. Some even looked away. She couldn't take it. "Stop looking at me, alright?" she screeched. "I get that your disappointed in me! There's no need to stare!" Firestar nudged her into the den. To her surprise, Leafpool was there, along with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Sandstorm. _Oh, StarClan. Firestar told half the Clan about what I did! _Her heart sank in her chest and she sat down on the sandy floor, guilt swimming in her grey eyes.

"Why are you looking so guilty?" meowed Lionblaze, eyeing his daughter. "Because I snapped at Mousefur," replied a anxious and nervous Pebblepaw. Lionblaze blinked his bright amber eyes but said nothing. "You are probably wondering why I called you in here," Firestar meowed, sitting down and curling his ginger tail around his paws. "Leafpool can answer that question." The tabby took a step forward before taking in a gulp of air. "I had a dream," meowed Leafpool. "I saw Pebblepaw standing on a mountain, facing a large cat. A voice was meowing _'Pebbles will fall on cat, and Night will fall like a blanket and ease the Tiger.'_"

All the cats were staring at Pebblepaw or murmuring about the strange prophecy. "Well?" Squirrelflight meowed. "What does it mean?" Leafpool glared at her sister. "Do you think I know everything?" she snarled. "Well, I don't. I don't even know what this means!" Leafpool looked at the ground, looking even more guilty then Pebblepaw. "Well, it must be a riddle," Brambleclaw meowed in his deep voice. "We know that 'pebbles' is Pebblepaw. 'Night' must be Nightpaw. Who could the 'Tiger' be?" Dovewing's jaw dropped. The cats all looked at her. "Tiger. The tiger is Tigerheart!" Lionblaze hissed. "He's in ShadowClan! Why would StarClan want us to help ShadowClan?" Cinderheart nudged her mate. "Sh. We might not be saving just ShadowClan. This might be something that could harm the whole Clans."

Brambleclaw nodded. "But the mountains. That's where the Tribe of Rushing Water is!" Lionblaze nodded and looked at his father. He, too, had visited the Tribe. "Do you think that mountain lion is back?" Squirrelflight meowed, glancing at Brambleclaw. "If he was, don't you think they would've sent help?" retorted the large tabby. Squirrelflight meowed, "He could've killed them already."  
"There's no proof that he did."  
"I didn't say that he did!"  
"You said that he could've killed them already!"  
"Ohh, you're such a kit!" Firestar waved his tail. "Stop it you two! If you want to keep bickering, do it elsewhere. We have more important matters to discuss." Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight looked at each other before looking back at their leader.

They had been mates before... it's impossible that they would become mates again. After all the pain she put him through. Pebblepaw watched, ignoring all the cats as they bickered about the prophecy. "Pebblepaw." She was aroused from her fantasies and saw Sandstorm looking at her. "It is getting late. You should head to your den now." Pebblepaw nodded. She was glad to get away from this prophecy talk. "If you get something more clear, tell me, okay?" Sandstorm nodded and watched the lithe apprentice disappear. "Now, Firestar, what is this _really _about?"

Pebblepaw hadn't went to her den. She listened to them speak. "Okay. I made up a fake prophecy to get rid of Pebblepaw."  
"What?" Outraged yowls filled the den, and disbelief flooded Pebblepaw from ear to tailtip. "Oh, Lionblaze," Firestar sighed. "You should've expected it. She has no kin in the Clans, Lionblaze. She's a outsider."  
"So? Most of the cats in our Clan weren't born in the Clans!"  
"That's not important! Now, she's going to go to the mountains, thinking that there's a prophecy to fulfill. The real thing that's going to happen is that the Tribe of Rushing Water is going to trap her there and we'll be rid of her." There were murmurs of agreement until Sandstorm meowed, "Alright then. We shall send a cat."  
"But who?" Brambleclaw asked. There was silence until Firestar meowed a name that made Pebblepaw's heart stop. "Nightpaw."


End file.
